


Dangerous Things

by orphan_account



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place after the events of the miniseries, and a hypothetical meeting where Boris and Ulana have to try and convince Charkov to be more lenient on Valery. It doesn’t end up going well and goes south quickly.





	Dangerous Things

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded.
> 
> Return of the unstable bastard.

Punching someone isn’t like how it is in the movies - a closed fist one-hitting your opponent - but Boris knew this already. He had been in the Winter War, he had fought for his country and its people, so he knew his way around a fight. What he wasn’t completely sure of was the consequences of punching the deputy chairman of the KGB.

A gently curled hand moved through the air, before sealing into a tight fist - thumb on the side - and cracks into the right side of Charkov’s face. The meaty sound of connecting flesh, then the clatter of glasses on the hard floor. Silence.

Tension in the hallway immediately absorbed the seconds that ticked on, long and heavy with anxiety. Air seemed to struggle in everyone’s lungs as they held their breath - apparatchik and KGB alike. Charkov slowly turned back and looked Shcherbina right in the eye, “I’m going to forgive that, comrade.” Someone handed Charkov his glasses from off the ground which he took back without looking at them, still staring at the other man. Boris’ rage that had been burning within him seemed to ease - but only slightly. Charkov smeared the blood that welled up from where he had bit his lip, “Emotions always get the best of us, especially when they concern someone you _deeply_ care about.”

Shcherbina felt the tension in his body coil up once more, understanding the underlying threat. _I know whom this is about and what he is to you._ Boris’ hands were tied, metaphorically, and his body was not bulletproof as he noted the KGB personnel and soldiers with their weapons at the ready. Two ‘strong men’ struggling for dominance, yet Boris knew he had the disadvantage and that his weakness was imprisoned in Moscow... so he relented, relaxing his posture and standing down. Charkov gave him an infuriating smile in return, before glancing behind him and nodding. “Comrade Khomyuk.”

Boris turned back to see Khomyuk staring at him in disbelief - _how long had she been there?_ \- and he shrugged. Then he looked to where Charkov had been, now walking away with his KGB watchers walking just a bit closer to their boss. He was dabbing at his bleeding lip, which gave Boris a small feeling of satisfaction. _People don’t fear gods that bleed._

Khomyuk brushed by him and as she confronted him, she shook her head in disappointment, "You’re a fool, Boris Evdokimovich, and a lovesick one. That’s one of the most dangerous fools of all.”

Shcherbina gave a chuckle, and the adrenaline that had been running through him previously now leaving a familiar aching void in his chest. “No, Khomyuk. I am a fool that has lost almost everything. _That_ \- we both know - is the most dangerous thing.”

.


End file.
